The Missed but Never Forgotten Father
by AlmightySam
Summary: Ed finds out Hughes has been murdered and decicides to hunt down his killer if i told you more i would give something away


Okay this is my frist ever fanfiction so i hope you like it. Plz leave comments for i will love you if you do. Anyway all characters and names are copyrighted to the creator of Fullmetl Alchemist. Also anywhere you see this symbol © the name right before it is copyrighted to my friend David who has had that nickname for a very long time. And if you want to know the name of the twon means fat mountian.

Okay well i guess that is all i have to say

Sam out

The Missed but Never Forgotten Father

It was a cold and windy day in the small town of Futtoteyama©. Since it was so cold most people were inside with their families: all but one, a lone boy seen walking. This by was Edward Elric. It was weird to see him without his brother Alphonse. But o late it was becoming an increasingly common sight. Edward, called Ed by friends and superiors, had just learned that Brigadier General Hughes had been murdered. His Commanding officer, Colonel Roy Mustang, Had told him just a few hours ago. As soon as Mustang was done briefing Ed, Roy dismissed him. As Ed had shut the door to Roy's office, he had heard a soft sniffling noise. Thinking something was wrong, he re-entered Roy's office to find the Colonel crying silently. Ed tried to leave the office without Roy noticing, but he heard the door and looked up from where he was staring at an old picture. He called Ed back in and found that the elder Elric was crying as well. Roy was perplexed to say the least: what reason did the Fullmetal Alchemist have for crying. Roy knew that the Elrics had no parents and looked up to Hughes, but maybe he had overlooked the fact that they had regarded him as the father they never had. It was then that he noticed the look on Ed's face was not one of sadness, but one of hatred. Now he was beyond Perplexed. How could he be crying and have such a look of animosity on his face? Voicing his thoughts, he said,

"Is there are problem Fullmetal?"

Ed's reply was not expected,

"Yes there is a problem. I am so flippin' mad at whoever did this that I feel like…"

Not wanting to end the conversation without the boy finishing his thought, Roy tried to elicit another response,

"You feel like what?" Ed then seemed to become even angrier because of this simple question. So, angry that his answer was an explosion.

" I DON'T KNOW WHAT I FEEL LIKE DOING! But one thing that I WILL do is hunt down the Brigadier General's killer. Ed didn't stop there, "How could they promote him for d-…" He couldn't say it; couldn't bring himself to say that Hughes' was dead. Any minute now the obnoxious man was going to bust through Roy's door and start tell the Colonel that he needed to get a wife and shoving random pictures of Elicia and Gracia in both their faces. Roy finished Ed statement with quivering eyes,

" You read the tomb stone I assume." Ed then realized that he said that he would search for Hughes' murderer: that would mean postponing his search for the philosopher's stone, but he didn't care. He then straightened, putting his hands at his sides and feet together. What he said next Surprised Roy.

"I, Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist request permission to postpone my quest for the Philosopher's stone and help with the investigation of Brigadier General Hughes' murder." Roy thought for a moment; Ed must have really loved Hughes to give up his quest for the Philosopher's stone, considering he had been searching for nearly 7 years for the legendary stone that would return his and his brother's bodies back to what they were before that fateful night they tried to raise their mother from the grave. Roy was one of the few people who knew Alphonse was not a person inside the armor, but a soul bound to the armor itself. After thinking for a while, Rot's reply didn't fail to please

"I, Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, give you, Edward Elric, permission to not only help in the investigation, but lead it with the help of Major Armstrong, Scheizka, and all personnel of the investigations department. I also give you permission to request the help of other personnel I have not mentioned." Even though this was the answer that ed was hoping for, he was still alarmed that roy hadn't asked any questions. Most f the time, Roy had a scathing comment or question when ed requested something. Wondering wy the Colonel was so quick to dsay yes, Ed asked,

"So, that's it? No sarcastic comments? No annoying questions?"

"Yup. No questions or comments." The look of surprise on the young man's face seemed to lighten the Colonel's Mood so muc that he started to laugh. Ed raised his eyebrows in confuson.

"Huh? What's so funny?"

"Oh..nothing..nothing at all." Even though he wanted to find out why the colonel was laughing, Ed left his office and went for a walk alng the blustery coast of Futtoteyama©. Hudling against the cold, ed was deep in thought. What was he going to do? How was he going to revenge Hughes' death? The answer: He had no idea. As he was walking along, Ed quickly made a plan to start his search. He would d what he had done for the past seven years, follow rumors.


End file.
